Karma
by AshLiz
Summary: The guys have made one to many sexist comments and Kensi is ready for a little revenge.
1. Jokes on you now

Detective Marty Deeks pushes people's buttons on a daily basis, but today-oh today- he said something (if he only knew what) that sent his partner over the edge.

Sure he jokes with her daily, poking fun at her little quirks-but it's all in good fun, she does the same to him. So why toady did she decides to go bat shit crazy? He tries to remember what he could have possibly said to piss her off so much.

Sam walks into the bullpen, a smirk clear as day on his face. "Oh Deeks, you sure stepped in it now."

Callen looks up from his mindless tapping on the computer, the conversation drawing his attention towards it.

"I don't even know what I did!" Deeks says throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What do you mean you don't know what you did? You have to know!" Callen says trying to hide his laughter.

They hear the familiar clacking of heels on the hard floor signaling the return of Kensi from wherever she goes to cool down- the team has yet to figure it out yet Callen has his suspicions.

Kensi rounds the corner and takes her seat, avoiding the looks her team is sending her. She shuffles her papers before she lets out a long suffering sigh.

"Kenz, what's wrong?" Callen asks being the only one brave enough to ask.

Kensi looks up- her plan falling perfectly in place. "Oh Callen thank you for asking, "Kensi says with a malicious smile, her eyes dancing with mischief; "the sexist comments coming from the 3 of you are getting old. And quite frankly you have no idea how hard it is to be a woman."

Deeks rolls his eyes, "Oh come on Kensi you know we were just having fun, we don't mean anything by it."

Sam decides to chime in finally, "Yea Kensi we are sorry if we offended you."

Kensi's smile and to calm demeanor were starting to scare them, "Oh, it's quite all right. It was just in the name of fun right. I mean as a team we can poke fun at each other right?"

Callen gulps he would never admit it out loud but Kensi Blye scares him. Almost more than Hetty.

Speak of the devil Callen thinks to himself as Hetty rounds the corner.

"Oh Miss Blye, your request has been approved." Hetty says with a smile full of knowing secrets; "Also, here is your expense card. Good luck Miss Blye. And gentlemen Miss Blye is in charge of this operation now. Good luck to you all."

Kensi pivots on her heels with a look that can be described as pure evil, making each one of the men gulp.


	2. The plan unfolds

Kensi taps her chin, looking like she is pondering ideas, "Where shall we begin? Hmm how about we learn about the target." Kensi says-her face giving nothing of her plan away.

"Uhm ok. So who is our target." Deeks asks.

"Our target is Petty Officer Jake Long. According to his CO he has been acting strangely and has been caught sneaking off of base after hours." Kensi says.

The guys all nod their heads, they could deal with facts. Having a target and being able to work-they all know Kensi would never let personal feelings get in the way of the mission. Whatever torture she has planned will surely have to wait until after the mission; or so they thought.

"Do we know where he has been going?" Callen asks. then Sam suggests; "Maybe a girlfriend, or he could be selling secrets."

"Oh no, we know where he has been going a little club called, oh drat whats the name again? Oh yea it's called smokescreen." The smile that spread slowly over Kensi's face could be described as the same one as the grinche's as he planned to steal all the Christmas presents. This smile was full of evil and a touch of glee. Oh this shall be fun Kensi thinks to herself.

The men of the room feel as if their hearts have stopped. They know this club and oh do they avoid it, they avoid it as if it were the plague- actually, they would enjoy the plague more than going to this club.

"Wait, wait, wait, are we thinking about the same club-smokescreen-as in the one for transvestites." Deeks asks his voice shaking slightly.

"Oh right on Deeks. You get a gold star for the day." Kensi says while trying to keep herself from laughing.

"How are we suppose to do this? I mean we don't even look like girls!" Callen says. Kensi shoots him a look that says shut up.

"Well, I am a woman so I do know a thing or two. I figure I could take all three of you on a daily beauty treatment than I can taking you shopping tomorrow! Oh this is just going to be so much fun!" Kensi beams.

"Hetty couldn't seriously have signed off on this could she?" Sam asks.

"Oh of course she did. Especially after she heard what you boys have been saying." Kensi says glaring. She quickly turns back into evil plotting mode, "Ok, first things first we need to get your nails done."

"Woo there no one is coming near my nails with anything sparkly!" Deeks protests. Kensi ignores him while pulling out her phone.

She dials a familiar number, "Sandra! I need a huge favor." Kensi says than waits as the other person finishes talking. "Well, I have an emergency. 3 of my very dear friends need mani pedis ASAP and I didn't know who else to call." Kensi says than continues, "yes, I will get my nails done also. We can be there in an hour." She waits for the reply, "great see you than." Kensi concludes before hanging up.

She turns around, "Let's go boys. We have an appointment to get to."


	3. Beauty is Pain

"I'm driving hop in boys." Kensi says with a small chuckle. There was a unanimous groan from the three men.

They all tentatively get into her car. She starts up the car and turns on the radio.

"So what does this whole op entail?" Deeks asks.

"Well, first you have to get full makeovers!"

Sam spits out his water right onto Callen while Deeks was making a pretty good fish impersonation.

Kensi lets out a chuckle before blasting the radio. "first lesson boys, music is everything. Woman listen to music for everything. It makes them feel as if someone in the world understands exactly what they are feeling. So, if you are going to try and pick up a transvestite you should probably know a thing or two about music. So here is the first one Adele. The best love songs ever."

Deeks shakes his head. They pull into a salon. "Hey Kens, I think we are at the wrong place." Sam says.

"No, we're here. Why do you say that?"

"Uh well if you do know how to read, you would see that the salon is closed." Callen adds.

Kensi rolls her eyes. She pulls down her visor, fluffs her hair, puts on a pair of oversized sunglasses, and gets out of her car. "Let's go boys."

They follow her reluctantly. She bursts right into the salon and immediately all the heads turn toward her. "Oh Miss True we have everything ready for you." Says the lady at the front desk.

"Thank you. This is Sam, Callen, and Deeks." Kensi says introducing them.

"Miss True, what will you be needing today?"

"Oh, well I already talked to Sandra. She should be coming in." at that exact moment the salon door bursts open.

"Tonya!" the woman yells.

"Sandra!"Kensi yells back squeeling. Kensi hugs Sandra.

"So whats this big job you have going on now."

"Oh, this is the big one Sandra! We are working on a new film for a Canadian film corp. It's about three transvestites. "

"Oh Tonya! This one sounds muy interesante! So, what are we suppose to be doing today?"

Kensi just chuckles, "Well, we need mani pedis and waxing for all. You know I can do the makeup and costumes myself."

"Of course, now let's get back to it. Ok, baldy Franco over there will take care of your eyebrows and legs. Shaggy, Marco will work on getting your wig. While hottie, Mary will do your nails first."

The men all had a look of pure terror on their faces.

"Tonya, I have that new makeup you ordered. Why don't you follow me to the back room." Kensi nods hesitantly, she doesn't remember ordering makeup.

The two quickly walk toward the back, they remained quiet only the sound of their heels clicking along the linoleum.

"Ok Sandra what the hell is going on?" Sandra closes the door behind them.

"Tonya, Tonya, Tonya. Come on I saw the way you looked at him."

Kensi looks over at Sandra with her raised eyebrow and arms crossed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kensi declares with a smirk.

"Oh really I saw the way you were looking at mr. tall, dark, and broading."

Kensi opens her mouth to answer when they hear a exceptionally unmanly shriek.

Kensi and Sandra flash out of the back room. Kensi turns the corner quickly and nearly slips and falls with her 4 inch heels on the slippery linoleum.

Kensi sees the tough, muscled Sam arguing with Franco.

"Uhm, Sam whats going on?"

"This is like torture! How do people put up with hot wax being ripped from your skin!" Kensi starts laughing, Sam turns around with a befuddled appearance and she laughs even harder when she sees Sam with one perfectly arched eyebrow and one of his normal ones.

"Oh this is gold!" Kensi yells prior to snapping a few picures, "Now you know what it feels like to get this done at least once a month, not to mention all the times I have to touch them up for an undercover op."

Sam just shakes his head in defeat before retreating back to the amused Franco.

Just as the laughter from Kensi and Sandra was begging to die down, Deeks turns the corner with a blonde wig adorning his head and his normal scruffy face flawless. Kensi gapes at him, moments later her senses return and she snaps a few pictures of him covertly.

"Oh shaggy, you look so much better! If I didn't know any better after we work on those brows of yours you could pass for a decent looking girl!" Sandra says in between laughter.

After 4 hours of grueling work the three men looked fresh faced with perfectly manicured nails and long wigs. This was gold to Kensi. Finally they would be doing the dressing up.

"How the hell do you call that relaxing?" Callen asks.

Kensi rolls her eyes, "Which part?"

"Well, mainly the waxing. But, come on that lady had it out for my fingers with her sharp objects. It was like she was attacking my nails and skin!"

"Oh Callen, you have much to learn. Beauty is pain." The boys rolls their eyes which Kensi notices making what she has to say next that much more fun, "Well, our next lesson is walking in high heels!"

She turns the radio up to drown out their complaints. Oh this is way too much fun.


End file.
